dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apply Overnight
Apply Overnight is the tenth and final episode of the sixth series of The Dark Railway Series. It is also the Christmas Special of 2016. Plot Repulse arrives at Caracus Smash's yard in disgrace and is immediately placed in a shed away from the other engines. Mr. Smash tells her that she may be there for a while whilst a buyer is found and that her tender will be returned to Ed before leaving her in peace. Months go by, and Repulse remains alone in the shed until Mr. Smash tells her one day that someone has arrived to see her. Hannah is shunted into the shed alongside her, needing attention to her cylinders. She explains to Repulse that she convinced Mr. Dark to let her come to the yard so she could see her, and reassures her that they are still friends in spite of everything. After telling her that the engines on the Dark Railway are coping, Hannah also reveals that Repulse's new tender is nearly done and that Mr. Smash may have found a buyer for her after Christmas. Hannah spends the next few days with Repulse, cheering her up greatly, before she is soon moved into the main workshop for her repairs to be carried out. Once Hannah is gone, Mr. Smash reveals to Repulse that he has indeed found a buyer for her who intends to use her on the mainline, but there is a complication regarding her name and number. He explains to her that the buyer, along with the rest of the railway community, is under the impression that the locomotive that was destroyed in the tunnel collapse was actually Repulse, and that the buyer is actually interested in purchasing No. 5690 Leander, who is unaccounted for on any official records. As Repulse puts the pieces together, Mr. Smash confirms that in order for her to be sold on and live a new life, she will have to begin masquerading as Leanne. Repulse begins to protest, but he tells her that none of the potential buyers believe that she is the real Repulse, and are not interested in owning an engine that they do not believe exists. The buyer, meanwhile, has great interest in owning Leanne, as she was his favourite engine in the 1940s and his father served on the HMS Leander. Repulse considers his words, and thinks to herself that she could rectify Leanne's wrongs if she went through with it, before deciding to accept the transformation on the condition that nobody, especially Hannah, find out about it. Mr. Smash agrees, and after Repulse tells him that she can use the situation to finally become a stronger engine and will still be Repulse inside regardless of her outer identity, he tells her that he will carry out the work in this shed to keep it their own little secret. She thanks him for everything, and he leaves her in peace. Repulse wonders if she really is doing the right thing, but decides that taking Leanne's identity will be sufficient revenge for Leanne taking hers. Characters * Hannah * Repulse * Caracus Smash * Mr. B (cameo) * Eddie (mentioned) * Ed (mentioned) * Sid (mentioned) * Leanne (mentioned) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) Locations * Caracus Smash Ltd Trivia *The title is a reference to the song of the same name by Dark DJ. *This is the first episode in the series to take place entirely away from the Dark Railway. Episode * Apply Overnight on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes